The Jealousy Of Misty
by MagicMikey64
Summary: My first ever Pokemon episode edit, with how I think it should have been. Episode edit of 'The Heartbreak Of Brock'. Temacu falls in love with Ash and Misty starts to really get jealous. Will Misty reveal her feelings to Ash? Will Ash marry Temacu? AAML
1. Enter Temacu!

**Hello everyone, this is my first of quite a load of AshxMisty episode edits, bringing AshxMisty into them.**

**This is an episode edit of 'The Heartbreak Of Brock'. Enjoy, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon whatsoever, Pokemon belongs to it's rightful creators.**

* * *

**The Jealousy Of Misty!**

**Prologue - Enter Temacu!**

Our heroes have been travelling all day on their journey to the Johto Gym in Olivine City.

Now it's getting late, and they need a place to spend the night.

"Did you find out where the Pokemon Center is yet, Brock?" Misty said, hoping he did because she was down right tired.

"Not yet." Brock said, simply.

"Ah!" Ash suddenly said.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where the Pokemon Center is?" Ash said running up to a lady.

"Pokemon Center?" She said.

Brock suddenly noticed the pretty lady in front of him, and dashed up to her.

"Forget the Pokemon Center, I'm Brock, and I'm new in town, and I'm free for dinner tonight, you look hungry, pick a place, any place at all." Brock said, putting the guide book into the ladies face.

"Err... err..." The lady suddenly said, sweatdropping.

"Err... I think she has reservations about dinner." Misty said pulling Brock away by the ear.

"Sorry, but unfortunately there isn't a Pokemon Center here." The women said.

"Theres one about 10 miles away in the next town." She added.

"We've been walking all day, 10 miles is way too far." Misty said, looking towards Ash.

"Where are we gonna stay tonight?" Misty added.

"We don't have a choice, guess we'll have to stay here." Ash said.

* * *

We see our heroes in a clearing, with Ash kneeling down, collecting some water for Brock.

"Well at least we're in a beautiful park, with nice clean running water." Ash said, with the water running.

"Nido nido." Ash suddenly heard, and he looked to his right.

"Hey, a Nidorina!" Ash said.

"Hey, come on Nidorina! We have to go home!" A girl said running towards the fountain.

She tripped as she was running towards Nidorina and Ash let go of the bucket and yelled 'Look Out!' and caught her.

"Hey, you almost fell in." Ash said helping her back up.

"Yeah, thanks a... Ohhh!" She said staring up at her savior.

"It was a lucky thing I was here to catch you." Ash stated, standing there proudly.

"Oh yes, it was the luckiest thing ever, my name's Temacu, what's the name of the dashing hero who saved me?" She said grabbing Ash's hand as he sweatdropped.

"I'm err... Ash..." Ash started.

"I love that name, and I love the guy it belongs to!" She suddenly said.

"Err... that's me?" Ash said, looking confused.

"What?!?" Misty said, starting to get jealous.

* * *

**End of Prologue.**

**Chapter One probably tomorrow.**

**Many more episode edits planned!**

**How jealous will Misty get?**

**What will Ash feel about Temacu?**

**Find out in... The Jealousy Of Misty!**

**Bye!**


	2. Ash Married?

**Chapter One is now here! Oh? Your wondering what's with the quick update? Even I don't know!**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**The Jealousy Of Misty**

**Chapter One - Ash Married?!?**

We join our heroes in a lovely park, Brock & Misty are staring at Ash & Temacu, who are sitting on a bench.

"The name Temacu, comes from a combination of names of Pokemon, that have my personality." Temacu begun.

"Huh?" Ash said, looking slightly puzzled.

"The te comes from cute Teddiursa, the ma comes from super cuddly Mareep and the cu comes from the lonely little Cubone." She continued.

"That's why I'm Temacu." She said, blushing.

"That's very..." Ash begun, sweatdropping.

"You should be something like Exbracloy, you wanna know why? I'd be glad to explain it..." She begun again.

"Well..." Ash said sweatdropping even more.

Brock was getting jealous because a girl was hitting on his best friend.

And Misty was jealous because a girl was hitting on the one she loved.

"Your tough on the outside like Exeggcute, your brainy and handsome like Abra and beautiful on the inside, like the beautiful pearl that's inside Cloyster. But you don't have to change your first name for me Ash, I'd be glad to change my last name." She said grabbing hold of Ash's hand.

Temacu then stood up, looking up to the sky daydreaming.

"I can see us now, you in a pure white Tuxedo, and me in a pale pink wedding gown." She said, looking at Ash dreamily.

"How come I always try my hardest to get girls but don't succeed and Ash does nothing but gets them anyway, so unfair." Brock said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not letting someone like her take Ash away from me, it should be me marrying him not her." Misty said, jealous.

* * *

Suddenly a man walks up to the group out of nowhere.

"I've been looking all over for you, ready to go home?" The man asked Temacu.

"I'm glad your here, daddy I'd like you to meet Ash."

"Hello Ash, nice to meet you."

"Huh? Does this tent belong to you?" The man continued.

"Yes, sir. There's no Pokemon Center here, so we're gonna camp out." Ash said snapping out of his confused daze.

"I have an idea, Ash why don't you come and stay at our house, can they daddy, please can they stay?" Temacu begged her father.

"Sure, that's a fine idea. Your more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you very much sir." Ash said bowing.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, waving from Ash's shoulder.

"This is great isn't it, Brock? Huh Brock... you alright?" Misty said, waving her hand in front of Brock's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh... sorry just thinking how Ash gets girls for doing nothing."

"This is great, let's go!" Temacu said, pulling Ash by the arm and taking him away.

* * *

We now join them inside the house...

"Wow, there are sure a lot of Pokemon." Ash stated.

"That's because my father does his Pokemon research here." Temacu replied.

"So this really is a Pokemon Laboratory?" Misty asked.

"I suppose you could call it that... unfortunately I have some work to do, but please make yourselves at home." The father said.

"I hope you all like the dinner I made, I was thinking of Ash the whole time I was making it." Temacu begun.

"Yeah, it's nice!" Ash said, eating his food greedily.

"Do you really like it, Ash?" Temacu said, putting her hands together, looking at Ash hopefully.

"It's great!" Ash said.

"You really do, Ash? I can make this for you every night."

"No, thank you." Ash said, a little freaked out at Temacu's behaviour.

* * *

It's night time, and our heroes are on a balcony, we see Temacu walking in with something to drink.

"Here." Temacu said handing them a drink.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Ash said, still confused and weirded out by Temacu's affection towards him, he didn't know what to do!

"How many lumps of sugar would you like, Ash?" Temacu said, placing a cup in front of him.

"Err..." Ash begun.

"Oh! I'd like 47 please." Ash said.

"That's a lot of sugar..." Temacu said.

"Maybe I should cut down... how about 45? Ahhh!" Ash said, grabbing his head.

"Oh Ash, I just love your wacky sense of humor, why don't we just start with 1?" Temacu said.

"I don't see what anyone likes in Ash to be honest, he's dense & really hot-headed." Misty begun.

"Just like you!" Ash retorted.

"Grr... I only follow him because he owes me a bike..." Misty said. _'Actually it's because I love him...'_

"Ash is great, he's cute, tough and handsome! He's the perfect guy." Temacu retorted.

"Would the wedding be perfect, Ash?" Temacu finished.

"Yeh..." Ash said, causing Misty to panic and get mad. _'I gotta tell him how I feel...!'_

"Ash, we need to talk!" Misty said, pulling Ash away.

"I need to tell you something..." Misty begun.

"What...?" Ash replied, dense as always.

"I... like you..." Misty said, blushing scarlet.

"I like you too..." Ash replied, getting Misty's hope up.

"...just like Pikachu, Brock and any other of my Pokemon." Ash completed.

"That's not what I meant!" Misty yelled.

"What did you mean then...?" Ash replied.

"You're so dense! I said I... like like you... love you!" Misty replied, blushing completely now.

"Ohh... I'm so confused! Gah!" Ash runs off to his room, giving himself some alone time.

Misty just stood there, confused what just happened.

* * *

**End of Chapter One! Hope it was good!**

**Does Ash like Misty back?**

**Will Ash marry Temacu instead and leave Misty heartbroken?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	3. Team Rockmance!

**Chapter Two is here! Hope it's up to your expectations!**

**I have one thing to say to you before I continue on with the story... PLEASE READ!**

**First up, I need reviews... I'm getting a lot of visitors but not even half of you are reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me writing! I could just stop this story and not finish it, I could do that with any of my other stories, because this is just the same case with every single one of my other stories, so please, just review and tell me what you thought, even if it's not to your liking, please tell me what I can do to fix it!**

**Alright now that I've finished ranting I hope you'll take notice of that... and if you already do review... thank you! (RHYME! xD)**

**So... on with the story! Read & REVIEW!**

* * *

**The Jealousy Of Misty**

**Chapter Two - Team Rockmance!** (Team Rocket Romance basically...)

We are greeted by a Kingler, Shellder and a Wooper swimming near a rock in a small stream.

"I have about 50 Pokemon now... but I'm planning to expand my laboratory so I'll be able to acomodate more than a hundred.

"That'd be great!" Ash said all of a sudden.

"With all of those new Pokemon, I'm sure they'll need training." Temacu blurted out.

"That's true, I'm thinking about how..." The man said.

"Ash is a superb trainer daddy, I think he'd be the perfect person to help you train them." Temacu suggested.

"Me... perfect?" Ash said.

"Don't you think it'd be great, spending every day training them side by side, so we could get to know each other better and better." Temacu said, gripping Ash's arms, making him blush, and making Misty get really jealous. _'Who does she think she is...? And... I wonder what made Ash run away last night...? Only one way to find out!'_

"Erm..." Ash begun, before Misty dragged Ash away saying, "Excuse us...".

* * *

"Ash, what made you run off yesterday...?" Misty said, wanting a response.

"Well, wouldn't you be confused if two people confessed they liked you in one day? I know I was... so I ran off to my room, to think of some kind of decision..." Ash explained, scratching the back of his head.

"And what did you decide?" Misty said, hoping he would choose her.

"Well... I don't really know Temacu that well... god it's only been a few days... and she wants to marry? We're not even a couple! But she keeps dragging me around like some stuffed doll... and then I've known you for well... four/five years? And I still need some time to think about that... is it possible for some...?" Ash explained, hoping she'd give him more time.

"I'll always be waiting, Ash, there truly is noone else for me, your the one... but I just want to know how you feel..." Misty continued.

Suddenly Temacu butted in, holding a Nidorina close to her.

"Look at this, I raised this Nidorina all by myself, If you had a Nidorino, we could match them up and raise them together." Temacu suggested.

"That's a good idea... but I have no Nidorino." Ash said, scratching his head.

"Hehe... don't worry, Ash. I thought you might not have one... so I went ahead and raised a Nidorino too... come out, Nidorino." Temacu called out.

A Nidorino popped out from behind the bushes and ran towards the Nidorina, the Nidorina jumped out of Temacu's arms and went up to Nidorino.

"Aren't they cute, isn't it nice to see love like that? We could all learn a lesson from them. Don't you think so, Ash?" Temacu said, moving closer to Ash, causing Misty to get even more jealous... but hopeful at what Ash told her.

"Err... maybe...?" Ash stated.

Suddenly some nets came in from the sky and scooped up Nidorino & Nidorina, the Kinger, Shellder & Wooper and Ash's Pikachu.

"Ahh, what's happening!" Temacu yelled out.

Suddenly laughing could be heard, and a Meowth balloon came floating down.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Said a cat Pokemon known as Meowth, jumping in between the two villains.

"I should've figured..." Ash begun.

"...what are you wearing those costumes for?" Misty finished.

"Because we felt like it, twerp." Jessie said, seeing Meowth look up at her.

"I thought we were getting jobs at a Mangolian Barbeque." Meowth said.

"What do you want? What are you planning to do with my Pokemon?!?" The man yelled out.

"We're planning to take them away..." Jessie begun.

"...and as a bonus, we're taking Pikachu with us too!" James finished.

"Let's take 'em away!" Meowth said, waving his fist in the air.

"Totodile, I choose you!" Ash said, sending out his water Pokemon.

"Alright them, I choose Arbok!" Jessie yelled, sending out her Poison snake Pokemon.

"Totodile, use your Water Gun attack!" Ash commanded.

Totodile shot a Water Gun, which hit Arbok, sending him flying back.

"I have an idea, Weezing use your Smokescreen! James yelled, sending out Weezing.

Weezing sent out a lot of smoke from it's mouth, surrounding the whole area with smoke.

"This smoke is really thick, Pikachu where are you!" Ash yelled.

"Nidorina, Nidorino!" Temacu yelled out aswell.

"Ready..." James begun.

"...let's hall in the Pokemon." Jessie yelled, as they pulled on the ropes.

The ropes tripped Temacu up in the progress.

"Poliwhirl, bubble this smokescreen away!" Misty yelled, sending out her water Pokemon, with a swirl on it's stomach.

Poliwhirl used bubble to clear the smoke, but Team Rocket was already quite a way away in their balloon.

"Hey come back here! Bring back Pikachu!" Ash yelled, then suddenly noticed something.

All the Pokemon were standing there in front of him, Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped into his arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, with the yellow mouse in his arms.

"All my Pokemon are here, every single one." The man said.

"Well that's good news, Team Rocket didn't get away with anything." Misty said, smiling.

"Ah! They got Temacu!" They heard Brock yell out of nowhere. Truth is Brock liked... I mean, loved Temacu. So this was a big shock to him, he was sure that Ash didn't like her. He wanted Temacu.

"What?!?" They yelled.

"Team Rocket took my baby?" The man said, shocked.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaa!" Meowth laughed out.

"Ha, that was the easiest catch ever!" Meowth said, smiling.

"I told you it would be a succ..." Jessie stopped suddenly.

"Hey, my net ripped through!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"Too bad Jess, luckily... my net was nice and... huh?" James stopped as his rope would pull anymore.

"It seems to be sticking."

Then he pulled really hard and it revealed it to be Temacu, trapped in a net.

"Huh? Hey who's she?" James said.

Temacu then begun to fall, only to be caught by James.

"Careful, don't fall." James said.

"Oh! You rescued me! Your my knight in shining armor!" Temacu said, gazing at James dreamily.

"Who me? Armor?" James said stepping slowly back, as she was advancing forwards.

"Thank you for saving me, my name's Temacu, Te like Teddiursa, Ma like Mareep, and Cu like Cubone, Temacu."

"That's lovely..."

"You haven't told me what your name is."

"Erm, my name's James."

"James? That's nice, but yours should be something that suits you."

"Imagine that? Jame's has himself a girlfriend." Jessie looked on.

"Yeah, uh-huh, What?" Meowth said, looking up at Jessie in surprise.

"Maybe you, maybe you could be my new fiancee?" Temacu asked.

"Fiancee???" He then climbed up the tree.

"Fiancee??? Even the word gives me the heebee jeebees."

"That girl means business, this girl looks like trouble." Meowth said.

"Maybe, or an opportunity..." Jessie added.

"Huh?" Meowth said, as Jessie came down to Meowth's level and whispered in his ear.

"Her Father owns a Pokemon laboratory, if James marries her, the Pokemon will belong to James someday and what belongs to James belongs to us, so if we get James to marry her, we get the Pokemon as a wedding present."

"Good thinking." Meowth said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well we've got a lot of planning to do if there's going to be a wedding." Jessie said, as Temacu jumped down from the tree.

"Oh yes, I know." Temacu said.

"Don't you realise that I belong to Team Rocket?" James said, sliding down the tree trunk.

"Oh that's fine, I'll root for you at every game." Temacu said.

"Listen, Team Rocket is a secret organization dedicated to evil!" James said, yelling in her face.

"That's fine, every husband should have a hobby!" Temacu said.

"What a girl! I'm glad your joining our little family." Jessie said, tapping her shoulders.

"Me too." Temacu said, nodding.

"Well I'm not..." James said, looking unimpressed.

Jessie dragged him away and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, just play along with it, once we get inside the laboratory, we'll grab all the Pokemon and you can wave goodbye to her forever."

"Okay." James said.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two, hope it was good enough for you!**

**Much more AAML goodness in later chapters.**

**I'm about halfway through this story.**

**Now please REVIEW!**

**Will Ash tell Misty he loves her? Or will it end up breaking her heart?**

**Will Brock get jealous of James, and tell Temacu he loves her? Or will he end up heartbroken?**

**Find out in Chapter Three!**

**Bye!**


	4. New Fiancee?

**I am sooo terribly sorry! I haven't updated in weeks! :(**

**Anyway heres the next chapter, so...**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**The Jealousy Of Misty**

**Chapter Three - New Fiancee?!?**

"My poor baby... where could they have taken her?" The Father said as a group of them stood outside of the laboratory.

"Don't you worry, we'll bring your daughter back sir, we'll have the whole town out looking for her. "Ash said, sure of himself.

"We'll search the whole city!"

"We'll do whatever we have to do to find her!" All the citizens yelled.

"I'm very grateful to you all." Said the man bowing slightly.

"Don't just stand there, go look for her!" Misty suddenly yelled out.

"Yeah, good idea." Brock said, sweatdropping.

"Temacu! Temacu!" The citizens yelled out for her as they entered the nearby woods.

* * *

With a flash of light out came a bird Pokemon.

"Noctowl, go look for Team Rocket's balloon!" Ash commanded.

Noctowl chirped in reply and flew off to find Team Rocket.

"Temacu!" Misty yelled.

"Temacu!" Brock joined in.

* * *

Noctowl was searching high up when he noticed a Meowth balloon, and with that Noctowl went back to Ash.

"Noctowl, did you find Team Rocket?" Ash said, hopeful.

Noctowl flew off and Ash, Misty and Brock followed closely behind.

* * *

We join Temacu's father inside his laboratory.

"Oh Temacu, where could you be?" The man said sadly.

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang...

"I don't want visitors now!" The man said, irritated.

He opened the door to his daughter with a man, a lady and a Meowth.

"Hey daddy, I'm back." Temacu said, smiling.

"Temacu, I can't believe it's you." The Father said smiling.

"Uhh... who are these nice people?" He said looking back and forth at the people beside his daughter.

"Daddy, I want you to meet James." Temacu said, holding onto James's arm.

"Yes, he's your daughter's new Fiancee." Jessie added.

"Fiancee???" The Father said, surprised.

"I'm maid of honor." Jessie said, putting her hands together.

"But how did this all happen?" The Father asked still slightly shocked.

"It was just like a romance novel, we were minding our own business, when we heard a cry from a beautiful damsel in distress." Jessie begun, going over the top.

"When we ran to see what was the matter, we saw that horrible Team Rocket had kidnapped your poor daughter, instantly James sprang into action, he knocked Team Rocket around like they were made of cardboard." Jessie continued.

"Your daughter was saved, then... they met, it was perfect, beautiful, like something someone with an over active imagination would dream up in her own unfulfilled fantasies." Jessie finished.

"That's a wonderful story Jessie." The man begun.

"You two must be very happy." He finished.

"We are." Temacu said, still clinging to James's arm.

"Err..." James muttered.

"And where did that Meowth come from?" The man said turning to Meowth.

"Team Rocket abandoned this poor ignorant Pokemon so we took pity on it." Jessie explained.

"How kind, there aren't many people like you." The man said, completely oblivious of their disguises.

"Oh, you don't know how right you are." Jessie said, laughing slightly.

* * *

"Noctowl, take 'em down!" Ash yelled.

The bird Pokemon flew towards the balloon and cut a hole in the top making the balloon crash land.

When they got to the balloon all there was, was cardboard cutouts of Team Rocket.

"That's not Team Rocket!" Misty yelled.

"They could've taken her anywhere by now!" Ash said.

Then one of the citizens walked up to them.

"Hey there, one of the guys told me that Temacu's back with her father." The guy begun.

"HUH?" They said surprised.

"And she's got a fiancee." The guy finished.

"Fiancee?" Misty said, cheering inside.

"That didn't take her very long." Brock said, sweatdropping.

* * *

Brock went on to the house to wait for Ash and Misty, since Ash wanted a word with Misty.

They were in a clearing in the nearby woods, by a lake.

"So Ash, what did you want to talk to me about?" Misty said.

"Well... it's about what we talked about earlier today... I've got something to tell you..." Ash begun, not knowing how to continue.

"Hmm? And what's that?" Misty said, wondering what he was going to say.

"Well... I've made a decision... I've realised that I don't love Temacu at all... and that I'm glad she's found a fiancee..." Ash begun.

"Mmhmm..." Misty said, happy that Ash didn't have any feelings for Temacu... but what did he feel about her?

"And about me...?" Misty asked, hoping he felt the same.

"...I was just getting to that... I... Well... I..." Ash continued, trying his best to come out with it.

"You...?" Misty said, urging him on, sure he was going to say he didn't feel the same.

"I... feel the same..." Ash finished.

"I knew you would... what?" Misty begun, very shocked at what she heard. He felt the same? He loved her back? Was this some kind of dream? Misty pinched her arm just to be sure. Ow... that hurt. So this isn't a dream? He really loves me!

Misty couldn't hold it in any longer she threw her arms around Ash's neck and pulled him closer, savouring every second he was in her arms.

Ash put his arms round her waist, pulling her closer to him. Then he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

And in that kiss they knew they belonged there, with the other. Nothing could tear them apart.

"Alright you two, that's enough." A voice said from behind a bush.

They broke apart immediately when they heard the voice.

"Who is it?" Misty asked.

"Only me." The voice said, the figure walked out of the bushes.

"BROCK?!?" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"The one and only." Brock said smirking.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to meet us at the house?" Ash said, stuttering slightly.

"I knew something was going to happen between you two... and I had to see for myself." Brock said smirking even more.

"So you spied?" Ash said, chuckling slightly.

Brock nodded.

"So... you two are together now, right?" Brock said, hoping they were, 1... because it was obvious they liked each other and 2... he liked Temacu and if Ash had someone he had a chance with her.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Not the longest piece of work I've ever done... but it should be enough.**

**Sorry for not updating in ages.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bye!**


End file.
